Machine vision systems, also termed “vision systems” herein, are used to perform a variety of tasks in a manufacturing environment. In general, a vision system consists of one or more cameras with an image sensor (or “imager”) that acquires grayscale or color images of a scene that contains an object under manufacture. Images of the object can be analyzed to provide data/information to users and associated manufacturing processes. The data produced by the image is typically analyzed and processed by the vision system in one or more vision system processors that can be purpose-built, or part of one or more software application(s) instantiated within a general purpose computer (e.g. a PC, laptop, tablet or smartphone).
Common vision system tasks include alignment and inspection. In an alignment task, vision system tools, such as the well known PatMax® system commercially available from Cognex Corporation of Natick, Mass., compares features in an image of a scene to a trained (using an actual or synthetic model) pattern, and determines the presence/absence and pose of the pattern in the imaged scene. This information can be used in subsequent inspection (or other) operations to search for defects and/or perform other operations, such as part rejection.
A particular challenge in determining alignment and quality for (e.g.) printed surface is where “clutter” is present. In this context, clutter can be defined as a proliferation of gradient features that surround a feature of interest. For example, a smudge surrounding a printed letter can be considered clutter.